You Remember Me?
by Chinatsu Kajitani
Summary: sudah 4 tahun Miku tak bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya dulu saat SD, dan 4 tahun itu pun ia dipertemukanya, tapi Mikupun tak mengenali gadis itu.


I come back!, baru kali ini saya menampilkan tentang Naruto dan Vocaloid.  
Miku : "ini ceritanya bagaimana thor? "  
Chinatsu : "khekhe…, liat aja nanti"_*smile devil_  
Naruto : "cih…, author jahat!" _*pupy eyes.  
_Chinatsu :" kalo begitu, Let's go to reading!"

**Rating: T  
Author : Chinatsu Kajitani  
Genre: Humor, Friendship.  
#Naruto itu punya ****Masashi Kishimoto-sama**** dan Vocaloid itu juga punya Yamaha crop**** jadi cerita fic ini punya guwe  
Summary: sudah 4 tahun Miku tak bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya dulu saat SD, dan 4 tahun itu pun ia dipertemukanya, tapi Mikupun tak mengenali gadis itu.  
#Summary Gagal!  
Warning!: aneh, alay, geje, typo dll..  
**

~oooOOOooo~  
CHAPTER 1 : PERTEMUAN

"_beberapa tahun lagi pasti kita bertemu!"  
"janji?"  
"y"  
_

"tap…, tap…," terdengar suara langkah kaki Miku yang pergi ke sekolahnya, nama sekolahnya itu yaitu Sekolah Crypton International Academy High School yang terkenal dengan muridnya yang berprestasi di bidang seni dan musik itu. Saat langkah kakinya menginjak pintu kelasnya itu, ia mendapatkan sahabatnya yang ada di depan pintu kelasnya yang selalu setia menunggunya.

"Hei Miku-_chan_!" sapa gadis yang rambut blonde itu dan matanya yang berwarna _azure_ itu .

"Hei Rin-_chan_!, kau selalu setia ya menungguku ?" Tanya Miku sambil melipat tanganya itu ke depan dada.

"haha…., iya dong…., gw-kan Best Friend lo, kan kasihan lo yang datang-datang ke kelas tanpa teman"

"halah…, basi lo!"  
"Hah?, gw basi?, berarti gw makanan basi gitu?"  
"Hedeh!, dasar Rin blo'on tingkat RT!, udah ah…, bentar lagi bel tuh!" kata Miku sambil menarik tangan Rin yang masing bengong gara-gara dibilang 'Basi'.

Teengg….  
suara bel pun dibunyikan. Semua murid masuk, dan disusul juga guru. Kali ini wali kelas Miku dan Rin adalah Luka-_sensei_, dan Luka-_sensei_ membawa berita baik bagi dirinya kecuali murid-murid disitu.

"Baik anak-anak, saya akan membawa berita dari sekolah, begini semua anak kelas 2 akan pergi ke Sekolah Konoha High School.."  
"Ngapain kita kesana bu?, terus kenapa kita harus ke sekolah disana, kenapa gak di sekolah lain?" Tanya salah satu murid di sana.

"Begini…, kepala sekolah kita itu punya saudara sepupu, nah sepupunya Pak kepala sekolah ini adalah kepala sekolah di sana. Ia minta pak sekolah kita menunjukan bakat kita dihadapan murid-murid disana…"

"Nah terus, kenapa semua kelas 2?, kenapa gak kelas 3 atau 1" Tanya salah satu cewek di kelas itu masih bingung, mengapa semua kelas 2 yang dipilih.  
"Begini anak-anak, kelas 3 akan mempersiapkan UN (UN?, emang ada y disana?. Diadakan aja deh), jadi mereka tidak bisa, dan kelas satu itu masih amatiran…, jadi semua kelas 2 saja."

Akhirnya perntanyaan murid-murid pun selesai dan dilanjutkan pelajaran Luka-_sensei_ yang berakhir dengan dibunyikan bel sekolah.

"oke anak-anak sekian dulu, dan…, o ya ketua siapkan lagu untuk besok y?"  
"Hai!_ Sensei_ "kata Miku sambil berdiri. Akhirnya Luka-_Sensei _pergi meninggalkan murid-murid yang masih bingung menentukan mereka akan menyanyikan apa.

"Ketua, gimana dong lagu dan koreografinya?" kata salah satu cowok yang ada di depan Miku.  
"hmmm…, aku tau!.."

_Konoha High School_

Saat sang Kakashi-_sensei _membuka pintu kelasnya, ia pun sweatdrop melihat murid-muridnya pada gak karuan seperti di pasar atom Surabaya.

"huff…, kalian itu…, saat guru ada aja sudah kayak pasar atom surabaya, apalagi dilihat sama murid-murid Sekolah Crypton International Academy High School besok?"

"hah?, bom atom?, dilihat murid-murid tomcat?" Tanya Naruto yang sama bl'onnya kayak Rin.  
"hedeh Naruto…, kupingmu itu harus dibersihkan pakai apa sih, besi?, maksud _Sensei_ itu, kalian itu seperti orang-orang yang pada beli di Pasar Atom Surabaya, dan kalian besok akan kedatangan tamu dari murid Sekolah Crypton International Academy High School"

"hah? Sekolah Crypton International Academy High School, bukanya tuh sekolah terkenal dengan murid-murid yang berprestasi di bidang seni dan musik?, ngapain mereka datang, sensei?" Tanya Tenten yang dari tadi diam bersama genknya.

"_hah? ? __Sekolah __Crypton International Academy High School?, rasanya gw pernah denger deh, tapi dimana ya?"_ batin Sakura yang dari tadi diam dan memikirkan bahwa dia pernah dengar sekolah itu sejak SD.

"Begini…, kepala sekolah kita itu punya saudara sepupu, nah sepupunya Pak kepala sekolah ini adalah kepala sekolah di sana. Ia minta pak sekolah kita menunjukan bakat mereka dihadapan murid-murid disini…" jelas Kakashi-_sensei_ panjang, jelas, padat.

Akhirnya sama seperti pelajaran Luka_-sensei_, pertanyaan pun selesai dan diikuti pelajaran Kakashi-_ sensei _pun juga selesai, dan Kakashi-_ sensei _pun meninggalkan murid-murid yang parah gak jelas itu.

"woi sakura, lo barusan dengerkan, kalo murid-murid Sekolah Crypton International Academy High School akan kesini!, kabarnya sih cowok-cowok pada di sana keren-keren, apa lagi Kagamine Len, wuaduhh…, guenteng pisan eehh..*_bahasa sunda_" Teriak Ino menghampiri Sohibnya itu.

"Enak aja…, Kaito tau yang paling kereenn…!" teriak Tenten yang tidak mau kalah.

"gak gak!, Mikuo yang paling ganteng dan imut!" Teriak Hinata yang akhirnya keluar juga suara besarnya.

_Crypton International Academy High School_

"Huachiii…"  
"eh?, kenapa kalian?, kok pada bersin bareng?" Tanya Rinto bingung akan 3 sahabatnya yang bersin tiba-tiba.  
"entalah, rasanya ada yang ngomongin gw" jawab Len sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.  
"samaaaaa…**(kayak koor aja -_-')" ** teriak Mikuo dan Kaito.

_Konoha High School_

Saat itu, Sakura hanya tutup kuping melihat teman-temanya teriak-teriak membela Idolanya itu, dan tanpa sengaja Naruto kaget melihat pacarnya yaitu Hinata teriak-teriak mendukung Idolanya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Hinata teriak-teriak begitu, dan akhirnya Naruto pun cemburu.  
_"duh, Hinata kenapa kau teriak-teriak menyebut namanya yang bernama Mii.., mii.., sapa itu?, Mikua__**h**__ ya?, ah masa bodo!, tapi… kenapa kau tak pernah berteriak namaku?"_ batin Naruto sambil cemberut.

Melihat itupun Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang, dia pun sudah tau kalo Naruto itu cemburu dan tambah parah lagi Hinata teriak-teriak sambil didepan pacarnya sendiri.

"Hei Sakura kau kok melamun?, mikirin Sasuke ya?" Tanya Ino sambil mengeluarkan _smile devil_nya itu.  
"ck.., enak saja kau, ah gw mau ke kamar mandi!"  
"kenapa tuh Sakura-chan?"Tanya Tenten.  
"entalah.."

~oooOOOooo~

Besok hari…  
Saat tiba di Konoha High Schooll, mereka di sambut hangat, apa lagi Len, Kaito, Mikuo, behhh…, mereka langsung diserbu…., seperti mereka adalah gula yang entah manis atau gak ada rasanya dan murid-murid disana seperti semut-semut mengincar gula tersebut, melihat itu Miku sebagai saudara kembar dari Mikuo dan pacar dari Kaito,ia hanya menghela napas panjang dan Rin saudara kembar dari Len hanya berswetdrop ria.

"WOW!, ternyata mereka terkenal juga ya?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku yang masih sweatdrop.  
"ya.."

Dan di lain pihak, genknya Sakura minus Sakura sendiri langsung menerobos murid-murid yang pada menggerombol, dan Ino menerobos dengan mendorong mereka seperti menghancurkan tembok Berlin supaya dapat bertemu dengan Len, Tenten dan Hinata menerobos dengan melopat Salto supaya dapat bertemu dengan Kaito dan Mikuo. Melihat itu Miku dan Rin pada kuaageet poooll, baru kali ini ada cewek ngelakuin kayak gitu demi idolanya?, batin mereka serempak.

"Len…, lo ganteng banget deh…., mau gak jadi pacarku?" Tanya Ino yang langsung ada di depan Len dan memegang tangan Len, sekejap saja Len bingung dicampur kaget **(emangnya nasi campur?)**.

"lo gak lupa dengan Lenka?, kasian Lenka nagis-nangis lagi?" Tanya Rin yang sudah berada di belakang Len, sekejap aja Ino dan Len kaget bukan main.

"pa…,paastiii ingat dong!" jawab Len terbata-bata  
"eh lo sapa,BAKA!" Tanya Ino yang gak suka dengan Rin.  
"hei, lo kalo ngomong lebih santun lagi, tapi gw akan memperkenalakan diri…, gw Kagamine Rin, saudara kembar Len, jadi soal pernyataan cinta harus disetujui dari saya…". Mendengar omongan Rin semua kaget termasuk Ino yang ada didepan Len kaget.

Di lain pihak, Tenten dan Hinata juga sudah ada di depan para idolanya itu, dan mereka mengatakan suka kecuali Hinata tapi mereka masih mending dari pada Ino.

"Maaf, saya tak bisa, soalanya saya sudah suka sama cewek lain" jawab Mikuo sambil mengeluarkan senyum indahnya yang sama memimiliki oleh saudara kembarnya itu.

"wah,wah…, kasian tuh cewek, padahal tuh cewek udah ber-Salto agar bisa ketemu dengan lo, tpi lo nya malah nolak" kata Kaito sambil melipatkan tanganya di depan dada.

"hei lo diem aj deh!, kalo lo gak mau diem, guwe bakalan tak merestui hubungan lo sama Miku!"  
"eh…,ehh.., jangan gitu dong guwe kan udah pacaran sama Miku 3 bulan, dan sorry deh…, guwe Cuma bercanda tingkat RT kok!"  
"jadi Kaito udah punya pacar?" tanya Hinata polos.  
"i.."sebelum selesai bicara Miku langsung menarik tangan Kaito.  
"hei Bakaito!, bentar lagi kelas kita bakalan tampil…, buruan siap-siap!"

"_eh?, tuh cewek rasanya saya kenal deh?, dimana ya?"_ batin Sakura yang dari tadi ngeliatin teman-temanya bereaksi dan ngeliatin Miku dan Kaito pergi ke Aula Konoha High School.

"inilah!, penampilan dari Sekolah Crypton International Academy High School, dari kelas 2-E!" Teriak MC dan disusul oleh anak-anak cewek dari kelasnya Miku yang naik ke atas panggung.

_**(Miku)**__  
Geobi naseo shijak jocha anhae bwat damyeon  
geudaen tudeol daeji mara jom!  
jujeo hamyeon gihwe neun modunoreul bikyeo ga  
gaseum pyeogo nawa bwara jom!_

_**(Rin)  
**__B-Bring the boys out (yeah you know)  
B-Bring the boys out (we bring boys out! we bring boys out)  
B-Bring the boys out (yeah)_

_**(Lenka)  
**__geunyang botsu gag a eobseo nan, budi jhigo kk aejyeo do  
myeot beon igo il eona  
nalka robge meotjige, ireul nae goya maldeon  
ne yaseong boyeojow, My boy_

_**(All)**__  
B-Bring the boys out_

Girl's Generation make you feel the heat!  
jeon segye ga neoreul jumok hae  
(B-Bring the boys out)  
wipung do dangdang haji bbyeot sok buteo neon, wonrae meot jyesseo  
you know the girls  
(B-Bring the boys out) _**(Song by SNSD – The Boys)**__  
_

Langsung disambung anak-anak cowok 2-E

_**(All)**__  
I wanna make you shining smile  
Tobinorou yo Honey Beat  
Namidia wo kawashite asu wo ubae  
Aa darwkano tame ni (ikiatte) kimi wa kimi day o  
Waratte Waratte Waratte…  
Waratte Waratte Waratte_

_**(Kaito dan Rinto)  
**__Naite naide kocchi mite hanashi shiyou yo  
Hora Kiss wo nee Kiss wo kudaisai_

_Taite donna kireigoto date ana g arunda  
Nee kizu wo sonso kizu wo kudasi_

_Omoide wa ima wo kosenai yo  
Sousa aa haru natsu aki fuyu e  
kimi to futarikiri de_

_**(All)**__  
I wanna make you shining smile  
Hajimeyou Honey Beat  
Miraia wo erande ima risutaato  
Aa chizu wo nakushite(naitatte) akiramaruna yo  
Waratte Waratte Waratte…  
Waratte Waratte Waratte__** (Song by V6 – Honey beat)**_

"kyaaa…." Teriak para fans-fans dari Konoha High School saat melihat penampilan Miku, Rin, Lenka, Kaito, dan Rinto. Saat selesai, Miku, Rin, Lenka, Kaito memberikan senyuman sangat manis bagi murid cewek-cewek dan cowok-cowok Konoha High School, dan akhirnya mereka pun pingsan di tempat, dan author pun harus membersihkan mayat-mayat hidup ini.

"eh liat tuh, cewek yang rambutnya blonde itu cantik ya?" Tanya Hinata menunjukan kearah Rin.

"ck…, apanya yang cantik!" Teriak Ino yang suaranya menggelegar dimana-mana  
"eh?, tumben lo marah-marah, jangan-jangan gara-gara cewek blonde itu atau saudara kembarnya Kagamine Len, ya?" Tanya Sakura yang mengeluarkan _smile devil_nya.  
"diem lo Sakura!, ah?..., tuh cewek blonde! guwe mau kerjain ah!"

Akhirnya Ino mengeluarkan kaki kananya agar Rin tersandung, dan rencana itu pun berhasil.

"mampus lo…, jangan pikir lo saudara kembarnya bisa menghalangi gw!, gak bakal!, sekarang pembalasan guwe!" saat tangan Ino mau menampar pipi rin yang halus itu, tapi tangan Ino dihentikan oleh Miku.

"ohhh…, guwe baru tau kalo cewek di sekolah sini kasar-kasar ya?' kata Miku yang melepaskan genggaman tanganya, dan Ino langsung memegang tanganya yang awalnya mau nampar Rin, malah dicekram sama Miku sampai merah, makanya jangan melawan Hatsune Miku.

"eh Rin kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Rinto yang membantu Rin berdiri.  
"tidak apa-apa"  
"mau apa lo?" Tanya Ino yang sekarang membenci Miku.  
"seharusnya gw yang nanya begitu, mau apa lo, sehingga berurusan sama Rin?"

Ino yang tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa langsung meniju muka Miku yang bikin Ino geram, tapi Miku langsung menghentikan tinjuanya itu dengan satu tangan.

"wih…,wih…, ternyata cewek disini sudah main hajar-hajaran ya?" Tanya Miku yang memasang _yandere_ ke Ino, _"widih…, nih anak kayak hantu pisan eehh…, kayak… M*k Lumpur, dari pada saya dibunuh mending saya kabar saja eehh *bahasa sunda!"_. Ino pun lari sekuat-kuatnya yang dikuti 2 temanya kecuali sakura masih bengong gak karuan.

"elo Hatsune Miku yang suka sama Negi" Tanya Sakura yang yang akhirnya buka mulut juga.  
"eh?, i…,ya! Lo kok tau?"  
"Astagaa nagaa…, Miku!, apa kabar!, ini gue Sakura, Haruno Sakura!"  
"hah?, Sakura?, Haruno Sakura?, nama produk baru yang memproduksikan Negi ya?" Tanya Miku yang memasang _pupy eyes_ ke Sakura.  
"BUKAANN!, Haruno Sakura itu nama orang!, masa lo gak ingat sih sahabat lo sejak SD!" teriak Sakura yang frustasi berat gara-gara sahabatnya itu tidak kenal dengan dirinya.  
"gak!, guwe gak ingat tentang temen-temen SD guwe apa lagi sahabat SD, guwe sudah lupa tentang kenangan itu!, maaf!" akhirnya Miku pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menampung air mata, dan saat Miku menghilang Sakura pun tak dapat menahan genangan itu _"masa sih lo lupa?" _

~oooOOOooo~

Chinatsu: "akhirnya chapter 1 sudah selesai, maaf ya kalo garing, baru pemula!"  
Ino:"Author!, guwe kok jadi jahat sih!"  
Chinatsu:"emang lo cocok jadi jahat!"  
Naruto:" hei author Baka!, apa maksud lo ngerubah Hinata jadi teriak-teriak-an!"  
Hinata:"sudah Naruto…"  
Chinatsu:"betul kata Hinata, Hinata aja gak keberatan, jangan-jangan lo bener-bener suka ya?"  
Naruto: _blushing_  
Miku: "hei Baktsu!, apa maksud lo buat guwe jadi pelupaan hah?"  
Chinatsu: "jangan salahkan saya, salahkan ide saya!, dari pada berantem mending…"  
LenRin:"RnR!"  
Chinatsu: _(-_-)_


End file.
